


Life with frank

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Mikey can never get any privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life with frank

"OW!" Mikey yelled. 

"What is it?" Ray asked, turning Mikey around to face him.

"I bit my tongue!" Mikey whined, holding his now bleeding tongue out for Ray to see.

"Awww, want me to kiss it better?" He asked. Mikey nodded, and Ray kissed Mikey's tongue then pushed it back in with his to kiss his lips. "Better?" He asked, pulling away and grinning.

"No, it still hurts. Maybe you should kiss it again" Mikey said. Ray brought his lips to Mikey's again, leading him to the couch and bringing him into his lap. Mikey shoved his tongue in Ray's mouth, causing Ray to fight back.

"I hate to interrupt your 'moment', but stop" Gerard said, walking in the room causing Mikey and Ray to break apart. 

"But Mikey bit his tongue and I need to kiss it better" Ray said.

"Well, can't you go kiss it better in the 'hospital' or something?"

"No, this is serious, it has to happen now" Ray said, kissing Mikey again.

"Eww!" Gerard whined, throwing a pillow at them. "Get a room!"

"Y'know what? I think that's a good idea because I also hit my crotch on the table earlier and it still hurts" Mikey said, smirking.

"Aww, how sad. That's a different situation, and Dr. Toro prescribes hugs" Ray said, hugging a now pouting Mikey.

"Jerk" Mikey grunted in Ray's ear. Gerard sighed and walked out of the room, giving Mikey and Ray a chance to connect their lips again. All of a sudden Ray felt Mikey being lifted off of him, then Gerard was sitting next to him. He looked over and saw Mikey on the other side of Gerard, trying to push his brother off of the couch.

"There" he said. "Much better". Ray helped Mikey push Gerard off, then scooted back next to Mikey. Gerard huffed then left them alone again. That's when Frank decides to stroll in uninvited, and laughs at the sight of Ray and Mikey kissing once again.

"You guys really better stop before you vacuum each others faces off." He chuckled. He jumped on top of their laps, laying down across them and smiling up at them.

"Frankie!" Gerard said, walking back in. Frank got up off of the boys laps and bear hugged Gerard. 

"Can we ever have any privacy" Mikey muttered, grabbing Ray and walking to his room, shutting the door behind him. They continued with the making out, sitting on Mikey's bed.

"You guys! I can hear you fucking, god, quiet down!" Frank screamed, banging on his door.

"Go away!" Ray yelled back.

"So you are!" Frank said, opening the door. "Aww, darn." Mikey sighed and put his face in his hand. 

"Do we ever get any privacy?" He asked.

"No." Ray grunted, trying to push Frank back out the door but it wasn't really working. Life is so hard when you know Frank. You never have any privacy.


End file.
